Xiumin Cheating, Chen Anxious
by geelovekorea
Summary: last chap of short story about ChenMin. Dimana tiba-tiba Chen merasa ragu akan perasaan Xiumin padanya. apa yang terjadi? siapa yang salah? salah Xiumin kah? atau salah Chen kah? apa hubungan mereka hanya sampai disini saja? ChenMin. Yaoi. 2/3shoot. DLDR. gaje. abal. typo(s). failure romance. failure drama. mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Xiumin Cheating, Chen Anxious**

.

Main Cast :

ChenMin (Kim Jongdae aka Chen EXO-M x Kim Minseok aka Xiumin EXO-M)

Other member SM

Genre : one shoot, failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : T mendekati M

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi salah satu manga. Karena author pecinta manga.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Huft. Tubuh mereka seakan-akan mau remuk. Akhirnya jadwal padat mereka hari ini selesai. Maklum saja, mereka salah satu grup band yang meski belum lama debut namun saat ini mereka sudah menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia saat ini. Yah, keduabelas namja ini baru saja menyelesaikan performance live mereka di salah satu stasiun tv di Korea. Meski mereka lelah tapi mereka sangat senang. Senang karena bisa menyenangkan orang lain.

Yah, mereka adalah EXO yang baru saja memberikan persembahan yang luar biasa pada EXOtics. Meski beberapa minggu ini mereka selalu sibuk dengan segudang jadwal mereka karena baru saja comeback dengan album baru mereka. Mereka disibukan dari mulai mata terbuka sampai kembali keperaduan di kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun meski begitu, mereka merasa lebih bahagia karena mereka bisa menghibur EXOtics secara maksimal. Mereka merasa langsung hilang lelahnya saat bisa menyenangkan seluruh EXOtics dengan bisa menampilkan performance mereka yang terbaik. Karena dengan demikian, mereka bisa menujukkan seluruh rasa cinta mereka pada EXOtics sepuasnya.

Terlebih manajer hyung memberikan kabar gembira pada mereka. Mereka mendapatkan libur untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Meski hanya lima hari tapi hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka untuk sedikit melepas penat dengan beristirahat banyak atau mencari hiburan. Tentu saja hal ini langsung di sambut gembira oleh semua member. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang langsung membicarakan hal apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan beberapa hari ke depan.

Ada yang ingin berlibur atau berpiknik untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Ada yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur seharian. Ada juga yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja. Bahkan ada juga yang ingin mengunjungi rumah mereka untuk bertemu keluarga. Semuanya membicarakan waktu liburan mereka dengan raut wajah yang sangat senang.

Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya tidak semuanya senang. Sepintas terlihat ada sebuah sosok yang tidak bisa tersenyum lepas kali ini. Hanya dugaan saja atau memang ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia terlihat tertawa tapi tidak selepas biasanya. Sinarnya tidak seterang biasanya. Ada apa?

.

.

Saat ini member EXO bergegas untuk menuju dorm mereka. Tubuh mereka sangat lelah jadi ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dorm dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di kamarnya masing-masing. Manajer hyung memberikan nasihat dan petuah seperti biasa disaat mereka akan libur. Hanya ingin semua anak didiknya bisa beristirahat sepuasnya mengingat setelah libur itu mereka akan kembali disibukkan dengan segudang jadwal yang sudah menanti mereka. Sungguh sangat melelahkan.

Saat sudah sampai di dorm, mereka langsung mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Ada yang memutuskan untuk langsung mandi, seperti Kris, Lay dan Xiumin. Ada yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya karena ingin bermain game, seperti Kai dan Baekhyun. Ada yang memutuskan untuk memasak dulu untuknya dan untuk member lainnya seperti DO dan Luhan, mengingat tadi sang magnae dan baby panda mengeluh lapar. Ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk langsung tidur, seperti Suho dan Chanyeol.

Lalu Chen? Apa yang dilakukan olehnya? Dia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kamar. Mungkin tertidur. Tapi sepertinya tidak karena matanya yang bulat itu masih terbuka lebar, bahkan sepertinya lebih lebar dan lebih bulat dari biasanya. Ada yang sedang dipikirkan? Ada masalah mengganggu?

.

.

.

Masih ingat dalam benak Chen bagaimana dia beberapa bulan lalu dimana mereka masih sama-sama di EXO-M. Disaat dimana EXO masih harus disibukkan dengan masing-masing kesibukan di negara masing-masing sub-unit, Xiumin akan selalu menempel padanya. Dimana ada Xiumin disitu selalu ada Chen. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi semenjak manajemen memutuskan untuk menggabungkan kegiatan mereka, Xiumin tidak selalu bersamanya lagi. Terkadang dia menempel dengan Baekhyun, terkadang Kai bahkan tak jarang dengan Luhan. Chen menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Xiumin. Chen bisa merasakan perbedaan tingkah hyung tertuanya sampai saat ini. Ada apa dengan namjanya. Apa jangan-jangan Chen sudah terhapus dari hatinya?

Teringat saat performance tadi, dimana kali ini Chen yang berusaha keras untuk bisa mendekatinya dan melakukan skinship. Biasanya Xiumin yang akan lebih bersemangat untuk setiap mereka skinship dibandingkan dengannya. Setiap kali pula, Xiumin harus diingatkan oleh Tuijjang Kris atau yang lain mengenai keagresifannya saat performance. Biasanya akan menjawab dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya dan alasan kalau itu dia lakukan untuk ChenMin shipper yang sangat ingin melihat kedekatan mereka. Tapi sebetulnya mereka semua tahu kalau itu hanyalah alasannya saja. Xiumin pernah berkata pada Chen kalau hanya saat konser sajalah Xiumin bisa sepenuhnya memilikinya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena itu semua orang akan memaklumi tindakan mereka. Semua orang akan menganggap kalau yang dilakukan Chen dan Xiumin hanyalah fanservice saja. Terlebih Chen tidak pernah melarangnya melakukan karena dia juga menyukainya.

Meski terkadang Chen harus sesekali ber-flirt dengan Luhan atau Lay tapi itu tuntutan pekerjaan. Jika Chen melakukannya dengan Luhan atau Lay, Chen hanya akan berurusan dengan Xiumin. Namun jika Chen dengan Tao, maka dia harus siap menerima death glare mematikan dari Kris dan pout imut dari Xiumin. Berbeda jika dengan Xiumin, Chen akan melakukannya dengan senang hati dan tanpa paksaan. Jika itu ada yang memberi death glare padanya, tentu saja itu akan diabaikannya begitu saja. Tapi untuk performance kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini sangat terlihat Chen yang lebih agresif untuk mendekati dan ber-skinship dengan Xiumin.

.

Chen masih saja berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kalau Xiumin sudah selesai mandi. Xiumin menjulurkan kepalanya untuk sekedar mengintip Chen. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Chen sudah tertidur. Dengan sangat perlahan Xiumin mendekati Chen yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Bahkan sampai Xiumin sudah duduk di tempat tidur Chen, tepat di sebelah tubuh Chen.

.

.

Dengan segera Xiumin merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur Chen dan langsung menyamankan posisinya memeluk Chen sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chen. Chen yang baru menyadari keberadaan Xiumin terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian membalas pelukan Xiumin dengan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya Xiumin. Menyesap harum aroma shampo yang biasa digunakan Xiumin.

"Xiumin hyung? Wae geure?"

Xiumin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya di leher Chen. Nafas lembut Xiumin tepat mengenai tengkuk Chen. Membuat Chen sedikit merasa geli. Memegang lembut kedua pundak Xiumin dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari lehernya.

Sesaat Chen tertegun melihat Xiumin. Xiumin yang setelah mandi membuatnya nampak lebih segar. Xiumin hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna putih longgar berkerah rendah memperlihatkan collar bonenya dan celana bokser pendek berwarna kuning memamerkan kaki jenjang Xiumin yang putih tanpa cela. Meski terlihat lebih kurus saat ini namun sangat cantik. Di mata Chen, Xiumin terlihat sangat cantik malam itu. Tak lupa aroma citrus menguar kuat dari tubuh Xiumin membuat Chen ingin langsung mendekap erat tubuh ramping itu.

"Dae-ie?"

Xiumin yang tadi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Chen hyung memutuskan untuk mendekati. Tanpa Chen sadari kalau sekarang Xiumin sudah memposisikan duduk di sebelahnya. Xiumin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chen membuat Chen sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, oh, waeyo?" Tanya Chen. Xiumin mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa Chen bertanya. Harusnya Xiumin yang bertanya.

"Waeyo? Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa hanya melamun saja daritadi. Bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau aku tadi tidak memelukmu. Apa kau tidak mau mandi? Atau kau mau makan dulu? Kulihat tadi DO dan Lay memasak untuk kita semua. Mau kuambilkan?"

Xiumin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Belum jauh Xiumin begerak Chen sempat memegang tangan Xiumin, mencegahnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Menariknya dengan tiba-tiba. Xiumin yang tidak siap tentu saja tubuhnya oleng dan tidak sengaja terjatuh menyamping di atas tubuh Chen.

"Eh, mianhe Dae-ie. Aku kaget." Xiumin yang kaget ingin beranjak dari tubuh Chen. Tapi belum sempat Xiumin bergerak tiba-tiba saja Chen mengangkat tubuhnya tepat di atas Chen dan memeluk pinggang ramping Xiumin. Memeluk dengan sangat erat. Seolah takut Xiumin akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Eh, Dae-ie..."

"Ssst... Biarkan seperti ini untuk sesaat baby." Belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chen sudah memotongnya. Chen memegang belakang kepala Xiumin dan mendorongnya pelan. Mengarahkan kepala Xiumin ke celah lehernya. Meletakkan dagu Xiumin di pundaknya. Mengusap lembut surai light brown Xiumin. Sebelah tangan Chen masih memeluk pinggang Xiumin, bahkan semakin erat. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Xiumin juga menikmati pelukan hangat Chen. Rasa hangat yang dulu selalu bisa menenangkannya, kali ini bisa dia rasakan kembali.

.

.

.

"Baby."

"Nd-nde."

"Apa kau masih menyayangiku kan? Kau masih menganggapku sebagai namjachingumu kan baby?"

"E-eh. Wa-waeyo Dae-ie? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aniya. Hanya merasa kau menjauh akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dengan telingaku sendiri, bukan hanya dari mata atau perasaanku saja. Aku berharap kalau apa yang selama ini kulihat dan kurasakan itu salah."

"Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus berhenti jadi namjachingumu? Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti jadi namjamu sampai kau yang menginginkannya. Kecuali jika kau yang memintaku untuk berhenti jadi namjachingumu. I'm still totally yours, Dae-ie." Xiumin melingkarkan tangan kecilnya dibawah leher Chen, mengeratkan pelukan Chen. Chen menghela nafas lega. Mengecupi kepala Xiumin berkali-kali.

"Dae-ie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat tidak baik kali ini. Seharusnya kan kau bahagia? Bukankah besok kita diberi libur beberapa hari setelah jadwal padat kita? Apa tidak merasa bahagia, eum?" Xiumin menegakkan tubuhnya, menyangganya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Chen. Menatap lembut wajah tegas Chen. Tersenyum tulus seperti biasa Xiumin tersenyum untuknya, senyum yang bisa membangkitkan semangatnya. Chen pun membalas senyumnya singkat. Tapi tak lama menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Memalingkan wajah dari Xiumin dan kembali kaku seperti biasa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee yang gaje muncul lagi. bukannya nyembuhin 2min yang lgi tbc ini malah bikin chenmin ikut tbc. hehe. mian, maafkan Gee yang gaje ini. #bowbarengChenMin

Sebetulnya 2min udah ada untuk next part cuma kan baru update kemarin, masa uda mau update lagi. takutnya reader pada bosen makanya Gee terpaksa bikin annother fict dan kali ini main castnya ChenMin. tapi kalo boleh jujur sih, ini cerita awalnya tentang 2min n udah lama bikin. dari jaman waktu taemin ikut dance BoA di only one. dapet ide waktu itu cuma kok brasa endingnya gantung akhirnya berhenti. terus dapet ide lagi wat lanjutin tapi momen uda ga pas sampe akhirnya hampir berkarat di lappy. daripada dibuang percuma jadi Gee remake ke ChenMin jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya maksa dan abal sangat karena Gee sadar banget kalau semua fivt Gee gak ada yang gak gaje. makanya Gee masih selalu haus akan review dan kritik dari reader karena itu bisa bikin Gee wat tahu dimana salahnya Gee. *jogedGrowlbarengDBSK

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengTaoRisSuLayChenMin

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


	2. Chapter 2

**Xiumin Cheating, Chen Anxious**

.

Main Cast :

ChenMin (Kim Jongdae aka Chen EXO-M x Kim Minseok aka Xiumin EXO-M)

Other member SM

Genre : one shoot, failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : T mendekati M

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi salah satu manga. Karena author pecinta manga.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

Previous chapter

"Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus berhenti jadi namjachingumu? Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti jadi namjamu sampai kau yang menginginkannya. Kecuali jika kau yang memintaku untuk berhenti jadi namjachingumu. I'm still totally yours, Dae-ie." Xiumin melingkarkan tangan kecilnya dibawah leher Chen, mengeratkan pelukan Chen. Chen menghela nafas lega. Mengecupi kepala Xiumin berkali-kali. "Dae-ie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat tidak baik kali ini. Seharusnya kan kau bahagia? Bukankah besok kita diberi libur beberapa hari setelah jadwal padat kita? Apa tidak merasa bahagia, eum?" Xiumin menegakkan tubuhnya, menyangganya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Chen. Menatap lembut wajah tegas Chen. Tersenyum tulus seperti biasa Xiumin tersenyum untuknya, senyum yang bisa membangkitkan semangatnya. Chen pun membalas senyumnya singkat. Tapi tak lama menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Memalingkan wajah dari Xiumin dan kembali kaku seperti biasa.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Gwenchanna. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengabaikan aku. Orang itu tidak pernah membalas pesan singkatku, kalaupun membalas pasti hanya ala kadarnya dan sudah pasti lama sekali membalasnya. Kalau aku hubungi orang itu, pasti tidak pernah diangkat atau dia akan cepat-cepat memutuskan telepon itu. Aku jadi ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu?"

Deg.

Dapat Chen rasakan kalau tubuh mungil yang dalam pelukannya tiba-tiba menjadi menegang. Chen juga tahu kalau detak jantung Xiuminnya saat ini lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan Chen juga bisa rasakan kalau namjanya kini terlihat mulai gelisah di atas tubuhnya. Sepertinya benar apa yang dalam pikiran Chen.

"E-eh, Dae-ie. Mianhe. The timing wasn't good. Saat itu selalu saja waktunya tidak tepat."

"Jinjayo?" Chen menatap tajam wajah Xiumin. Kali ini Xiumin yang mengalihkan wajahnya, dia tidak berani melihat wajah Chen yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam Chen. Chen sangat tahu itu. Setiap Xiumin sedang melakukan kesalahan, sedang berbohong padanya atau sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya pasti Xiumin tidak pernah berani menatap wajahnya, terutama matanya. Chen sangat yakin kalau ada yang sedang dirahasiakan Xiumin darinya. "Okay. Kiss me." Lanjut Chen akhirnya. Chen sangat yakin kalau untuk saat ini Xiumin pasti tidak akan pernah mau menceritakan apapun padanya jadi akan percuma dia memaksanya.

"H-hah?" Xiumin menatap wajah Chen bingung. Terlihat Chen yang cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chen sedang merajuk dan saat ini sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk ber-aegyo, seperti Xiumin yang merajuk pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya teutama pada Chen jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi

"Kalau kau mau menciumku saat ini, siapa tahu mood-ku akan kembali naik lagi seperti biasa."

Blush.

Xiumin tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah sedari tadi, saat dia mendengar ucapan Chen yang memintanya untuk mencium. Xiumin sangat tahu kalau Chen melakukan ini untuk balas dendam padanya. Chen akan selalu melakukan ini jika Xiumin sudah membuat Chen marah karena merasa sudah diacuhkan. Xiumin sangat mengerti kalau tujuan Chen melakukan ini supaya Xiumin hanya akan selalu teringat pada Chen, ingat untuk tidak pernah mengabaikan Chen meski barang sejenak pun. Chen terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya jika seperti ini. Kekanakan sebetulnya, tapi Xiumin menyukainya. Sangat.

.

.

Chu.

.

.

"Feel better?" Xiumin tiba-tiba mengecup lembut pipi Chen yang sedari tadi masih memalingkan wajahnya. Dapat dilihat oleh Chen rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubby milik Xiumin, pipi yang biasanya berwarna pucat kini terlihat merah dan itu membuat Xiuminnya semakin cantik. Chen tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Xiumin yang merona seperti itu. Chen selalu suka saat Xiumin memerah, terlebih karenanya.

.

.

Chu.

.

.

Dengan cepat Chen menyambar kilat bibir plum kissable milik Xiumin yang sedari tadi menurut Chen menggodanya. Bibir mungil itu seolah-olah memanggil untuk mengecupnya. Xiumin terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang Chen lakukan baru saja tapi sesaat kemudian pipinya semakin memerah malu. Dia melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Chen.

"Yup. Gomawo. Kau memang selalu bisa mengembalikan mood-ku, Baby." Chen mengeratkan lagi pelukannya di tubuh ramping Xiumin. Menyesap aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aroma yang memabukan baginya, aroma tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya. Chen juga menautkan jari-jari besar dan kokohnya pada jari-jari kecil dan ramping milik Xiumin. Namun tiba-tiba saja gerakan Chen berhenti saat dia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada lengan Xiumin. Chen melihat tanda kemerahan yang muncul beberapa tempat di tangan Xiumin.

"Kenapa tanganmu terlihat ada memar disini, Baby. Apa yang terjadi?"

"E-eh, mollayo. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau ada memar di tanganku. Tak terasa sakit. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah berlatih, Dae-ie. Kau tahu kan kalau aku terlalu lelah, tubuhku akan muncul memar."

Tiba-tiba saja Chen mengiggit memar yang ada di tangan Xiumin. Digigitnya memar itu perlahan. Dilepasnya kemudian digigitnya kembali. Chen melakukannya berkali-kali disemua bekas memar yang ada. Xiumin yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Chen lakukan hanya terdiam saja. Hanya melihat apa yang sedang Chen lakukan. Chen masih saja asyik menggigit lengan Xiumin yang nampak memar itu.

"Da-dae-ie, gwenchanna? Apa kau lapar?"

Chen yang mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin langsung menghentikan kegiatan mari-menggigit-tubuh-indah itu. Chen menatap Xiumin bingung. Chen yang dengan tiba-tiba menggigitnya terus menerus jadi jangan salahkan pola pikirnya yang masih polos yang membuat Xiumin berpikiran kalau Chen melakukan itu karena Chen merasa lapar. Polos, lugu, itu yang membuat Chen semakin cinta pada Xiumin dan sangat ingin melindungi Xiumin dari siapapun itu.

"Apa kau lapar, Dae-ie? Kalau lapar akan aku buatkan makan malam. Kebetulan aku juga Luhan dan DO memang memasak makan malam. Tapi aku yakin kalau makanannya sudah langsung habis. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama berdua saja. Aku buatkan makan malam dulu nde. Chakkamannyo."

.

.

Chen hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Xiumin. Wajah polos dan innocent Xiuminnya sudah kembali. Xiumin yang dirindukannya sudah dalam pelukannya saat ini. Xiuminnya kembali.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin, Chen malah kembali memeluk tubuh ramping Xiumin yang sempat terlepas karena aktifitas gigit-menggigitnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Chen beralih mengecup tepi kepala Xiumin. Kemudian beralih ke telinga dan pundak Xiumin yang sedikit tereskpos karena kaos berkerah rendah yang Xiumin gunakan saat ini. Chen sedikit menarik kaos Xiumin ke bawah sehingga Xiumin semakin memperlihatkan pundaknya. Pundak yang sangat menggoda. Chen tidak bisa berhenti mengecup pundak putih itu. Bahkan saat ini Chen sesekali menyesap perlahan dan menyisakan warna merah yang kini mulai menghiasi pundak putih Xiumin.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Chen pada Xiumin membuat mulut mungil Xiumin mulai mendesah pelan. Desahan yang tertahan. Xiumin mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang mungkin lolos saja dari sana. Sedangkan Chen yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, mengabaikan desahan tertahan Xiumin yang mungkin bisa menaikkan libidonya. Chen sangat merindukan Xiuminnya. Chen masih terus mengecup dan sesekali menyesap pundak Xiumin hingga turun ke lengan Xiumin.

"Gwenchanna Baby. Hanya tidak suka ada memar di tubuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh meninggalkan jejak di tubuhmu. Bahkan kau sendiripun tidak. Jadi biarkan aku menutupi memar yang ada."

.

.

Ddrrt.

Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran terdengar dari arah nakas meja yang ada di sisi tempat tidur Xiumin. Suara yang berasal dari ponsel Xiumin. Xiumin pun melepaskan pelukan Chen ditubuhnya yang tentu saja dilepas dengan malas oleh Chen. Xiumin beranjak dan bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan melihat pesan singkat yang masuk didalamnya.

"Nuguya Baby?"

"Anniya Dae-ie. Hanya pesan saja. Sungmin sunbae mengirimkan pesan untukku."

Chen terlihat tidak senang saat mendengar nama Sungmin keluar dari bibir mungil Xiumin. Rasa cemburu kembali mengisi hatinya. Terlebih saat Chen melihat ekspresi wajah Xiumin yang terlihat senang dan malu-malu. Chen semakin cemburu.

Segera saja Chen menarik pergelangan tangan Xiumin dan meraih ponsel yang ada ditangan Xiumin. Chen melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Untung saja ponsel itu masih jatuh di atas tempat tidur jadi tidak terbentur yang bisa mengakibatkan rusak ponselnya. Chen menarik tubuh Xiumin ke atas tempat tidur. Chen naik ke atas tubuhnya, menindih tubuh mungil Xiumin. Tangannya memegang keras kedua tangan Xiumin dikedua sisi wajah Xiumin.

Xiumin yang menerima perlakuan terkejut. Tidak berontak. Lagipula Xiumin sangat tahu persis kalau akan percuma karena sangat tahu seberapa besar perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dan Chen. Tapi Xiumin sangat terkejut melihat kilat marah yang terpancar dari mata Chen. Mata yang tadi menatap lembut kini berkilat tajam. Xiumin bingung dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Chen berubah dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang Sungmin sunbae katakan? Kenapa kau terlihat senang saat menerima pesan darinya? Kenapa?"

"An-anniyo."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee yang gaje muncul lagi. tadinya mau dibikin 2shoot ajh tp ternyata terlalu panjang takut readers pada bosan jadinya terpaksa gee potong gitu ajah. padahal rencananya emang publish pas ulang tahun Xiumin. sepertinya endingnya akan ada beberapa yang dirombak. tapi tenang ajah, ga akan merubah jalan cerita kok. hanya plotnya ajh yang berubah. mianhe Gee yang pabo ini. #bowbarengChenMin

kalau ceritanya maksa dan abal sangat karena Gee sadar banget kalau semua fivt Gee gak ada yang gak gaje. makanya Gee masih selalu haus akan review dan kritik dari reader karena itu bisa bikin Gee wat tahu dimana salahnya Gee. *jogedGrowlbarengDBSK

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengTaoRisSuLayChenMin

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


	3. Chapter 3

**Xiumin Cheating, Chen Anxious**

.

Main Cast :

ChenMin (Kim Jongdae aka Chen EXO-M x Kim Minseok aka Xiumin EXO-M)

Other member SM

Genre : one shoot, failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : T mendekati M

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi salah satu manga. Karena author pecinta manga.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

Previous chapter

Xiumin yang menerima perlakuan terkejut. Tidak berontak. Lagipula Xiumin sangat tahu persis kalau akan percuma karena sangat tahu seberapa besar perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dan Chen. Tapi Xiumin sangat terkejut melihat kilat marah yang terpancar dari mata Chen. Mata yang tadi menatap lembut kini berkilat tajam. Xiumin bingung dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Chen berubah dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang Sungmin sunbae katakan? Kenapa kau terlihat senang saat menerima pesan darinya? Kenapa?"

"An-anniyo."

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelabat ingatan dalam benak Chen. Chen teringat saat beberapa waktu lalu, dia pernah mengobrol singkat dengan sunbaenya dari SHINee. Menurut mereka, akhir-akhir ini melihat betapa dekatnya Xiumin dengan Sungmin, sunbae mereka. Terutama saat tengah menggelar konser SM Town dimana pasti Xiumin dan Sungmin akan selalu bersama saat mereka muncul bersamaan di atas panggung. Juga mereka menyadari Sungmin yang memang senang dekat dengan hoobae atau dongsaengnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa jauh terpisahkan dengan Xiumin, selalu jelas terlihat disetiap ending performance SM Town. Tak jarang mereka melihat Xiumin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sungmin. Meskipun ini hubungan yang wajar antara sunbae dan hoobae, terlebih Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang posesif dan tidak mudah melepas miliknya. Namun mereka terlihat lebih dekat dan intim, menurut Chen. Tentu saja, fakta-fakta ini membuat Chen sedikit terganggu.

Tapi disisi lain, Chen semakin menyadari kalau ternyata banyak hal yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Salahkan Chen yang terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal performancenya perorangannya. Semenjak dia ikut dengan proyek SM Ballad 2, yang membuat hampir seluruh waktunya habis tanpa tersisa sedikitpun untuk Xiumin. Chen tidak bisa menyalahkan Xiumin sepenuhnya, dia sangat yakin kalau semua perubahan sikap Xiumin itu karenanya yang sudah tidak bisa terlalu memanjakan Xiumin, tidak bisa selalu bersama dengannya setiap saat. Jadi wajar kalau dia mencari orang lain yang bisa menemaninya karena Chen tahu kalau Xiumin paling benci sendirian, dia tidak pernah mau sendirian.

Saat ini, Chen seperti disiram air mendidih. Hatinya terasa panas karena cemburu. Terlihat sangat jelas didepannya, bagaimana Xiumin bereaksi saat membaca pesan singkat dari Sungmin, sunbae mereka. Hal ini sangat mengganggunya. Ketakutannya yang tadi sempat sirna kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Chen takut kalau Xiumin sudah bukan lagi miliknya, Xiumin sudah merasa bosan dengannya dan akan berpaling dengan yang lain. Tidak, hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Chen harus menyelesaikan sendiri semuanya.

.

.

Chen merasa dia sudah diambang batasnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa cemburu, rasa curiga, rasa takut, rasa marah. Berbagai macam yang Chen rasakan kali ini dan Chen merasa sudah menahannya sejak lama.

Chen masih saja menggenggam erat lengan ramping Xiumin. Kedua lengan Xiumin dipenjarakan di kedua sisi wajah Xiumin. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita apapun padaku? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan? Apa kau sudah bosan padaku? Katakan?" Chen terus menatap tajam mata teduh Xiumin.

Xiumin yang berada di bawah tubuh Chen dengan posisi kedua tangan tercengkeram erat dan mata Chen yang menatapnya tajam, membuat tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Xiumin merasa sangat takut. Dia sangat tahu kalau saat ini Chen tengah marah padanya tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga membuat Chen sangat marah padanya.

"Apa yang sering kau kerjakan akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa sangat sulit sekali untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja denganmu di Dorm? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukanmu saat Super Junior sedang tidak ada jadwal? Kenapa bisa ada memar diseluruh tanganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia saat membaca pesan dari Sngmin sunbae? Kenapa kau terlihat malu-malu? Kenapa Baby? Waeyo?" Chen sudah tidak bisa membendung. Kemarahannya memuncak, terlebih saat menyadari pipi pucat Xiumin yang sempat bersemu merah saat membaca pesan dari Sungmin.

"I-itu..."

"Kalau kau tak juga memberitahuku. Biarkan aku yang cari tahu jawabannya. Tubuhmu jauh lebih jujur daripada mulutmu. Aku akan mengecek seluruh tubuhmu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki."

.

Xiumin semakin terlihat panik saat menyadari salah satu tangan Chen yang sudah berhasil menyusup kedalam kaosnya dan menemukan sebuah tonjolan sensitif yang dimiliki Xiumin. Chen memegang dan mengusap-usap lembut tonjolan itu yang berhasil membuat Xiumin mengerang tertahan.

"Eung, cha-chakkamanyo, ngh, Dae-ie." Xiumin berusaha menghentikan semua pergerakan Chen disela-sela desahannya. Berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar Chen yang sudah jelas sangat mustahil karena perbedaan tenaga yang mereka miliki. Xiumin yang menyadari usahanya sia-sia, terlebih saat tahu Chen bahkan sudah berhasil menyingkap kaos ke atas dan memamerkan kedua _niple_ Xiumin yang sudah mengeras karena tergoda dengan semua sentuhan Chen yang sudah lama tidak dia rasa.

Salah satu tangan Xiumin, yang kini sudah lepas dari cengkeraman Chen, berusaha meraih nakas yang berada di dekat ranjang Xiumin. Dengan susah payah Xiumin berusaha mencapai laci nakas dekat tempat tidur mereka ditengah aktifitas Chen yang masih setia mengerjai tubuhnya. Bahkan tanpa Xiumin sadari kalau saat ini dia sudah topless. Kaosnya entah sudah dimana. Hingga akhirnya Chen melepaskan wajah tampannya dari tubuh Xiumin, berniat hendak melepas kaosnya sendiri.

Kesempatan ini tentu tidak disia-siakan oleh Xiumin. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Xiumin langsung bergegas meraih laci nakas dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Xiumin langsung mengangsurkan sebuah kotak mungil dihadapan wajah Chen.

Chen yang hendak menarik Xiumin lagi untuk berada dibawahnya sejenak tertegun dengan benda yang saat ini jelas terpampang dihadapannya. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita diatasnya. Keningnya berkerut, alisnya bertaut. Chen bingung. Masih mencoba memahami keadaan yang ada.

"Here it's. It's a present from me to you, my lovely Dae-ie."

Chen yang masih terkejut masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Chen setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Terduduk tegak berhadapan dengan Xiumin yang sudah bisa meloloskan diri dari kekangan tubuh Chen tadi. Melipat kedua kaki sambil memeluk lututnya, sedikit menjauh dari Chen. Masih sedikit takut rupanya, takut kembali memancing emosi Chen. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Chen masih belum menyadari keadaan sepenuhnya. Dia masih bertanya-tanya dengan bingkisan yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini hanya sedikit hadiah dariku."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak sedang ulang tahun. Untuk apa benda ini? Apa ini hadiah perpisahan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Chen, memeriksa suhu tubuh Chen. Berdecak kecil saat tidak menyadari hal yang tidak wajar. "Sebetulnya kau itu kenapa Dae-ie? Kenapa sedari tadi kau terlihat sangat aneh? Apa kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau selalu menyebut kata pisah? Apa kau ingin kita berpisah?" Xiumin mulai terisak kecil saat menyadari kesimpulan yang baru saja dikatakannya. Meski hanya hipotesa tanpa alasan kuat tapi tak urung membuatnya merasa sesak jika memang itu yang akan terjadi.

Chen yang mendengar isakan kecil Xiumin langsung tersadar. Meletakkan bingkisan itu di samping dan memeluk tubuh yang sekarang sedikit mengurus itu. Mengusap lembut punggung kecil Xiumin. "Aniya. Mianhe Baby, mianhe. Hanya saja aku sedang bingung. Kenapa kau memberikan aku hadiah padahal aku sedang tidak ulang tahun. Juga sedang tidak ada perayaan apa-apa. Terlebih beberapa hari ini tingkah lakumu sedikit aneh. Kau terlihat dekat dengan Sungmin hyung. Juga beberapa memar yang ada di tubuhmu. Terlebih sering kali aku sulit menghubungimu, Baby. Itu membuatku curiga. Lalu untuk apa ini?"

"Gwenchanna. Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah ini. Karena aku besok akan mendapat banyak hadiah. Entah itu dari member lain atau dari fans jadi tidak ada salahnya aku juga memberimu hadiah. Aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang lain, terlebih denganmu. Karena kebahagiaanmu juga kebahagaiaanku. Hanya saja aku tidak mungkin akan memberi hadiah dari orang lain untukmu, itu sama dengan tidak menghargai pemberian orang lain. Lagipula aku ingin memilih sendiri apa yang ingin aku berikan untukmu, meski apa yang aku beri bukan barang bagus dan mahal. Tapi kuharap kau menyukainya." Jelas Xiumin sambil terisak kecil dalam pelukan Chen. Chen yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah kemarin pernah bilang ingin membeli jam tangan yang baru karena yang lama sudah rusak? Kebetulan tempo hari saat tidak ada jadwal, aku menemani Sungmin hyung ke Lotte world mencari hadiah untuk Kyuhyun hyung. Waktu itu aku melihatnya yang menurutku sangat cocok kalau dipakai Dae-ie. Bukan barang mahal memang, tapi kuharap Dae-ie menyukainya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kau yakin besok akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah? Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Bukankah tanggal 26 nanti aku akan berulang tahun. Apa kau lupa?"

Chen sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kalender yang menempel manis di kamar mereka. Terlihat jelas disana pada tanggal 26 ditandai lambang 'love' dengan keterangan besar dibawahnya 'My Baozi birthday'. Itu tulisan Chen.

Chen menepuk keningnya pelan. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan tanggal penting itu? Bukankah dia sudah menyiapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya? Kenapa saat menjelang hari H dia malah lupa?

"Karena membeli jam tangan itu, aku dan Sungmin jadi lebih dekat karena aku juga meminta sarannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya saat Sungmin hyung membeli hadiah untuk Kyuhyun hyung. Untuk memar itu kebetulan beberapa hari aku membantu Sungmin hyung berlatih sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah menemaniku membeli hadiah ini. Terlebih, aku juga meminta manajer hyung untuk memberiku beberapa jadwal personal saat kau sedang sibuk SM Ballads, itu sedikit membuatku menepis rasa kesepian saat kau sibuk dan membantuku lebih cepat mendapatkan jam tangan itu. Tapi malah berbuah memar dan sulit menerima telepon darimu dengan leluasa. Seharusnya hadiah ini kuberikan padamu besok, bersamaan dengan ulang tahunku. Tapi aku tak ingin kau semakin marah padaku. Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe."

"Jadi ini semua untukku? Kau melakukan itu semua hanya untukku?" Chen melepas pelukan Xiumin. Memegang kedua pundak Xiumin dan menatapnya lembut. Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah Chen. Hingga akhirnya Chen mengangkat dagunya untuk tepat menatap matanya. "Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya? Tingkahmu membuatku khawatir dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangmu, Baby. Mianhe. I'm too childish. I've never been troubled by this kind of thing before. I'm clueless, but i'm really happy. Jeongmal gomawoyo, Baby."

Chen memalingkan wajahnya sesaat setelahnya. Berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Terlihat jelas disana kalau wajah Chen bersemu merah. Dia merasa sangat bahagia dan malu disaat bersamaan. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena apa yang ada dalam dipikirannya salah besar tentang Xiuminnya. Terlebih apa yang selama ini dicurigainya adalah untuk kepentingannya.

.

Chu

.

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin mengecup lembut bibir apel Chen. Menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi semburat merah yang kini berpindah ke wajah Xiumin. Sedangkan Chen kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Xiumin. Selama ini, selalu dia yang memulai untuk menciumnya, tetapi kini Xiumin yang mengawalinya. Suatu kejutan besar baginya. "Apakah ini salah satu kejutan juga?"

Xiumin menggeleng kecil tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan. Seluruh wajahnya memerah. Bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Chen tersenyum kecil. Tidak seharusnya dia meragukan Xiumin. Karena semuanya memang masih sama seperti biasanya. Xiumin memang hanya miliknya dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee yang gaje muncul lagi. ini part terakhir dari ChenMin. finally, chenmin short story end juga, meski ceritrany gaje dan aneh. tapi semoga aja reader suka bacanya. #bowbarengChenMin. meski telat publishnya karena seharusnya tanggal 26 waktu ulang tahun Xiumin. tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.*ngelesdotcom.

Gee minta maaf kalau ceritanya maksa dan abal sangat karena Gee sadar banget kalau semua fivt Gee gak ada yang gak gaje. makanya Gee masih selalu haus akan review dan kritik dari reader karena itu bisa bikin Gee wat tahu dimana salahnya Gee. *jogedGrowlbarengDBSK

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengTaoRisSuLayChenMin

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
